superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Little Mermaid Credits (1989)
Original Opening Credits PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS And TROUBLEMAKER STUDIOS Presents THE LITTLE MERMAID Produced in association with SILVER SCREEN PARTNERS IV With the Voice Talents of RENE AUBERJONOIS, CHRISTOPHER DANIEL BARNES, JODI BENSON, PAT CARROLL, PADDI EDWARDS, BUDDY HACKETT, JASON MARIN, KENNETH MARS, BEN WRIGHT, SAMUEL E. WRIGHT Songs by HOWARD ASHMAN and ALAN MENKEN Original Score by ALAN MENKEN Produced by HOWARD ASHMAN and JOHN MUSKER Written and Directed by JOHN MUSKER and RON CLEMENTS Ending Credits Directing Animators Mark Henn, Glen Keane, Duncan Marjoribanks, Ruben Aquino, Andreas Deja, Matthew O'Callaghan Art Direction Michael A. Peraza Jr., Donald A. Towns Visual Effects Supervisor Mark Dindal Associate Producer Maureen Donley Supervising Editor John Carnochan Storyboards Roger Allers, Ed Gombert, Gary Trousdale, Thom Enriquez, Matthew O'Callaghan, Joe Ranft, Brenda Chapman Character Animators Michael Cedeno, Jay Jackson, Will Finn, Rick Farmiloe, Barry Temple, Doug Krohn, Shawn E. Keller, James Baxter, Leon Joosen, David Pruiksma, Kathy Zielinski, Russ Edmonds, Dan Jeup, Jorgen Klubien, David P. Stephan, Phil Young, Chris Bailey, Ellen Woodbury, Anthony DeRosa, Tony Fucile, Ron Husband, David Cutler, Chris Wahl, David A. Pacheco, Nik Ranieri, Chuck Harvey, Tony Anselmo, Dave Spafford, Tom Sito, Rob Minkoff Layout Supervisor David A. Dunnet Layout Rasoul Azadani, Daniel St. Pierre, Fred Cline, Bill Perkins, Lorenzo E. Martinez, James Beihold Backgrounds Supervisor Donald A. Towns Backgrounds Jim Coleman, Lisa L. Keene, Brian Sebern, Philip Phillipson, Robert Edward Stanton, Andrew Richard Phillipson, Cristy Maltese, Dean Gordon, Doug Ball, Craig Robertson, Greg Drolette, Kathy Altieri, Tia Kratter, Dennis Durrell Effects Animators Dorse A. Lanpher, Ted C. Kierscey, Randall Fullmer, Don Paul, Mark Myer, Kelvin Yasuda, David A. Bossert, Glenn Chaika, Jeff Howard, Barry Cook, Christine Harding, Chris Jenkins, Eusebio Torres Character Keys Martin Korth, Bill Berg, Vera Lanpher, Richard Hoppe, Brian Clift, June M. Fujimoto, Dave Suding, Chuck Williams, Lureline Weatherly, Renee Holt, Emily Jiuliano, Philo Barnhart, Tom Ferriter, Lou Dellarosa, Jesus Cortes, Stephan Zupkas, Gilda Palinginis, Gail Frank, Wesley Chun, Lori M. Noda, Dorothea Baker, Bette Isis Baker, Dori Littell Herrick, Margaret Flores Nichols Color Models Supervisor Elrene Cowan Animation Checking Supervisor Janet Bruce Scene Planning Supervisor Rick Sullivan Ink & Paint Manager Gretchen Maschmeyer Albrecht Xerographic Camera Supervisor Bill Brazner Xerographic Check/Inking Supervisor Carmen Sanderson Final Check Supervisor Hortensia M. Casagran Based on the Fairy Tale by Hans Christian Andersen *Featuring the Voice Talents of: (in alphabetical order) Louis - René Auberjonois Eric - Christopher Daniel Barnes Ariel - Jodi Benson Ursula - Pat Carroll Flotsam & Jetsam - Paddi Edwards Scuttle - Buddy Hackett Flounder - Jason Marin Triton - Kenneth Mars Carlotta - Edie McClurg Seahorse - Will Ryan Grismby - Ben Wright Sebastian - Samuel E. Wright *Animating Assistants: Humberto DeLaFuente, Geefwee Boedoe, Carole Holliday, Arland Barron *Layout Assistants: Mark Kalesniko, Fred Craig, Marc S. Christenson, Jennifer Yuan, Mac George, Rene Garcia, Dan McHugh, Roxy Steven *Assistant Effects Animators: Dan Chaika, Mark Barrows, Allen Blyth, Margaret Craig-Chang, Mabel Gesner, Tom Hush, Craig Littell-Herrick, Mike Nguyen, Steve Starr, Allen Stovall, John Tucker *Computer Animation: Tina Price, Andrew Schmidt *Computer Animation Engineer: Mary Jane Turner *Airbrush: John Emerson, Bill Arance *Effects Graphics: Bernie Gagliano *Assistants: Sue Adnopoz, Debra Armstrong, Kathleen M. Bailey, Judith Barnes, Carl A. Bell, Christopher Chu, Kent Culotta, Margie Daniels, Lee Dunkman, Teresa Eidenbock, Michael Genz, Ray Harris, Broose Johnson, Nancy Kniep, Steve Lubin, Kaaren Lundeen, Brian B. McKim, Mike McKinney, Terry Naughton, David T. Nethery, Brett Newton, Dana M. Reemes, Maria Rosetti, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Michael Show, Alan Smart, Dan Tanaka, Peggy Tonkonogy, Alex Topete, Jane Tucker Bonnet, Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Terrey Legrady *Breakdowns/Inbetweens: Francesca Allen, Scott Anderson, Dorris Bergstrom, Jerry Lee Brice, Sheila Brown, Lee Crowe, James A. Davis, Eileen Dunn, Tom Ellery Jr., Mark Fisher, James Fujii, Daniel A. Gracey, Peter A. Gullerud, Karen Hardenbergh, Tim Ingersoll, Patrick Joens, Jason Lethcoe, Teresa Martin, Tom Mazzocco, Cynthia Overman, Donald Parmele, Ginny Parmele, Eric Pigors, Brian Pimental, Mike Polvani, Bill Recinos, Stan Somers, Bruce Strock, Juliet Stroud-Duncan, Michael Swofford, Marianne Tucker, Tuck Tucker, James van der Keyl, Dave Woodman, Merry Kanawyer Clingen, Susan Zytka *Color Modelists: Cindy Finn, Christina Stocks, Brigitte Strother, Linda Webber *Color Model Painters: Betsy Ergenbright, Carolyn Guske, Linda McCall *Color Model Development: Barbara McCormack, Jill Stirdivant *Animation Checking: Karen S. Paat, Lisa Poitevint, Bob Revell, Mavis Shafer, Barbara Wiles *Production Manager: Maureen Donley *Production Administrator: Jim Ballantine *Assistant Production Manager/Clean-Up: Stephen Hickner, Sutherland C. Ellwood *Assistant Production Manager/Post Production: Dennis Edwards *Assistant Production Manager/Backgrounds: Dorothy McKim *Camera Manager: Joe Jiuliano *Production Coordinator: Brett Hayden *Effects Coordinator: Jonathan Levit *Script Supervisor: Nancy Parent *Production Secretaries: Charlene Rogers, Sandee Terzis *Video Shooter: Gregory Hinde *Production Assistants: Ron D. Allen, Bonnie Buckner, Donovan R. Cook III, Stacy R. Meyer *Auditor: Dennis Park *Editor: Mark Hester *Assistant Director: Michael Serrian *First Assistant Editors: Bill Wilner, Barbara Gerety *Assistant Editors: H. Lee Peterson, Scot Scalise *Scene Planning: Dave Thomson, Ann Tucker *Character Design: Dan Haskett, Chris Buck, Kevin Lima, Ed Gombert, Glen Keane, Andreas Deja, Philo Barnhart *Character Sculptures: Ruben Procopio *Visual Development: Bruce Morris, Kelly A. Asbury, Andy Gaskill, Rowland B. Wilson, Chris Van Allsburg, A. Kendall O'Connor, Gary Eggleston, Doug Lefler, Kay Nielsen *Main and End Titles Designed by: Saxon/Ross Film Design *Ink & Paint Assistant Manager: Chris Hecox *Ink & Paint Secretary: Cherie McGowan *Xerographic Camera Operators: Bert Wilson, Robyn Roberts, Dean Stanley, Jo Ann Breuer *Key Xerographic Processors: Sherri Vandoli, Janet Rea, Gareth P. Fishbaugh, Tina Baldwin, Lynnette E. Cullen, Cindy Garcia *Xerographic Processors: Leyla C. Amaro, Marlene Burkhart, Douglas E. Casper, Karen N. China, Warren Coffman, Bob Cohen, Diana Dixon, Kathy Gilmore, Suzanne Inglis, Cynthia Neill Knizek, Catherine F. Parotino *Mark-Up: Gina Wootten *Xerographic Check/Inking: Kris Brown, Laura Craig, Eleanor Dahlen, Maria Fenyvesi, Eve Fletcher, Peggy Gregory, Anne Hazard, Darlene Kanagy, Robin Kane, Karan Lee-Storr, Charlene D. Miller, Kitty Schoentag, Tatsuko Watanabe *Paint Lab Supervisor: Debra Y. Siegel *Mix & Match: Wilma L. Guénot, Ann Neale *Dispensary: Jim Stocks, S. Ann Sullivan, Shannon Fallis-Kane *Final Check: Monica Albracht, Bonnie Blough, Deborah Mooneyham, Ann Oliphant, Madlyn O'Neill, Howard F. Schwartz, Pat Sito *Cel Service: Jessie Palubeski, Florida D'Ambrosio, Rose DiBucci, Frances Moralde, Teresita M. Proctor *Painting Supervisors: Ginni Mack, Penny Coulter, Barbara Hamane *Assistant Supervisors: James 'Jr' Russell, Janette Hulett *Mark-Up/Paint Checkers: Jan Browning, Susan Burke, Chuck Gefre, Maria Dolores Gonzalez, Rhonda Hicks, Tanya Moreau, Saskia Raevouri, Heidi Woodward Shellhorn, Ann Marie Sorenson, Annette Vandenberg *Painting: Renee Alcazar, Joyce Alexander, Lada Babicka, Phyllis Bird, Russell Blandino, Tania Burton, Mimi Frances Clayton, Chris Conklin, Patti Cowling, Elena Marie Cox, Sybil Cuzzort, Sharon M. Dabek, Jean A. DuBois, Phyllis Fields, Joyce Frey, Etsuko Fujioka, Paulino Garcia, Karen Hepburn, Eadie Hofmann, Gina Howard, Melody Hughes, David Karp, Kathlyn Kephart, Leslie Kober, Annette Leavitt, Denise A. Link, Ashley Shurl Lupin, Teri McDonald, Debbie Mihara, Stephanie Myers, Chris Naylor, Belle Norman, Barbara Palmer, Melanie Pava, Patricia Pettinelli, Bruce Phillipson, Marilyn Pierson, Ronna Pincus, Gale A. Ralegh, Bonnie Ramsey, Linda Redondo, Sharon Rehme, Colene Riffo, Nellie Rodriguez, Ania Rubisz, Gary G. Shafer, Sheryl Ann Smith, Fumiko R. Sommer, Rose Ann Stire, Roxanne M. Taylor, Pattie A. Torocsik, Cookie Tricarico, Helga Vanden Berge, Britt van der Nagel, Irma Velez, Helen Vives, Cathy Walters, Kathy Day Wilbur, Susan Wileman, Denise Wogatzke, Lee Wood, Micki Zurcher, David J. Zywicki, Celeste McDonald-Perry *Additional Painting Services: Pacific Rim Productions, Inc. *Painting Supervisor: Bethann McCoy *Florida Studio Tour Ink & Paint: Fran Kirsten, Al Kirsten, Andrew Simmons, Jason Leonard Robert Buske, Greg Chin, Janet English, Robert Kerr, Mike Lusby, Pam Manes Darley, Monica Mendez, Lisa Reinert, Laurie Sacks, Elsa Sesto, Joann Tzuanos, Pam Vastbinder, Sharon Vincent, Loretta Weeks, Victoria Winner, Irma Cartaya *Live Action Reference: Sherri Lynn Stoner, Joshua Finkel *Additional Voices: Hamilton Camp, Debbie Shapiro, Robert Weil, Ed Gilbert, Charlie Adler, Jack Angel, Susan Boyd, Steve Bulen, Nancy Cartwright, Philip Clarke, Jennifer Darling, Allan Davies, Gail Farrell, Donny Gerrard, Mitch Gordon, Willie Greene Jr., Linda Harmon, Walter S. Harrah, Phillip Ingram, Luana Jackman, William A. Kanady, Edie Lehmann, Anne Lockhart, Sherry Lynn, Melissa MacKay, Guy Maeda, Lynn Dolin Mann, Arne B. Markussen, Mickie T. McGowan, Gene J. Merlino, Lewis Morford, Kathleen O'Connor, Patrick Pinney, Marilyn Powell, Gloria G. Prosper, Michael Redman Jr., Sally Stevens, Robert Tebow, Rob Trow, Joe Turano, Jackie Ward, Bobbi White, Robert S. Zwirn *Additional Dialogue: Howard Ashman, Gerrit Graham, Samuel Graham & Chris Hubbell *Casting by: Mary V. Buck C.S.A. and Susan Edelman C.S.A. *Songs Produced by: Howard Ashman, Alan Menken & Robert Kraft *Songs Arranged by: Robby Merkin & Alan Menken *Supervising Music Editor: Kathleen Bennett *Music Editing: Segue Music *Music Scoring Mixer: John Richards *Original Score Recorded and Mixed at: Evergreen Studios *Orchestrations by: Thomas Pasatieri *Orchestra Conducted by: J.A.C. Redford *Supervising Sound Editors: Richard C. Franklin Jr., Louis L. Edemann *Sound Editors: Charles L. Campbell, P. Bruce Richardson, Nils C. Jensen, Leonard T. Geschke, G.C. 'Chuck' Neely, J. Chris Jargo *ADR Editor: Larry Singer *Assistant Sound Editor: Pamela G. Kimber *Processed Sound Effects: Alan Howarth, Melvin D. Neiman *Apprentice Sound Editor: Jack Nietzsche Jr. *Foley by: TAJ Soundworks *Foley Artists: John Roesch, Ellen Heuer, Joe Sabella *Foley Recorded by: Greg Orloff *Recordist: Carolyn Tapp *Re-Recorded at: Buena Vista Sound *Re-Recording Mixers: Terry Porter C.A.S., Mel Metcalfe, David J. Hudson *Animation Camera: John Cunningham (Supervisor) Ed Austin, Errol Aubry, John Aardal, Brandy Hill, Ron Jackson, Dave Link, Roncie Hantke, Chuck Warren, Chris Beck *Process Lab: Joe Parra, John White, Joe Holmes *'Additional Camera Services' Available Light: John Van Vliet, Joseph Thomas, Marti Julian, Rob Maine Baer Animation: Dan C. Larsen, Lin-Z Rogers, Steven Damiani, Harry Moreau Video Crew: Al Vasquez, Brian Jolley, David Jones *Projection: Don Henry *Sound Readers: Theresa Gilroy, James Melton, Armetta Jackson *Trainees: Dan Boulos, Ashley Brannon, Bob Bryan, Debbie DuBois, Natalie Franscioni, Ed Gutierrez, Brad Kuha, Serge Michaels, Pres Romanillos *Special Thanks to: Albert Tavares, Arlene Schwartz, Lulu Washington *Color by: Technicolor® *Color Timer: Tom Shaffer *Prints by: Technicolor® *Titles & Opticals by: Cinema Research Corporation *Dolby Stereo In Selected Theatres *No. 29385 Motion Picture Association of America *This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., affiliated with AFL-CLO *© MCMLXXXIX Pixar Animation Studios And Troublemaker Studios All Rights Reserved *Soundtrack Available on Cassete and Compact Disc from Walt Disney Records *Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Category:End Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Pixar Category:Troublemaker Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Silver Screen Partners IV